Horse Sense
by lilybirds
Summary: Sterling is sure The Ears and The Prince like each other under all that hate, but Archibald is not convinced.


**Hello!**

* * *

><p>"Finally, they're gone." Archibald grunted, clicking his hooves while chewing on the amount of grass in his mouth. Sterling whinnied, shaking his mane. "I know, right? God. This ride was endless."<p>

Archibald made a sound of agreement. "The Prince was in a pleasant mood, wasn't he?" He told his friend, sarcastically and reached down for some more grass. "He spent the entire ride snapping at your fellow." Sterling chirred. "What'd he do wrong, though? The Ears seems like a nice boy. He's easy to travel with." Archibald scoffed, almost spitting out his grass. "Yes, well I think that's more because he's a walking skeleton. Must be like carrying hay."

Sterling let out a laugh. "It is like carrying hay." He admitted, easily. "He's a bit clumsy though, he's fallen off of me a handful of times. But I don't really mind, he doesn't seem all that bothered by it either."

"No, leave that to The Prince." Archibald said, grumpily. "The day he stops being so angry with The Ears will be the day I wear flowers in my mane."

"But you'll never wear flowers in your ma- oh." Sterling paused then grinned to himself, before finally leaning down to take a bite out of the grass. "They like each other, though."

Archibald stared at him as if he had grown a second head. "What are you on about? What kind of grass have you been eating?" Sterling pawed with his front feet and let out a tiny laugh. "The same grass _you've_ been eating, silly! And I really don't see what _you're_ on about… It's a bit obvious, isn't it?"

"You've gone bonkers. Absolutely bonkers." Archibald commented and didn't even look at Sterling, instead looked around upon hearing the familiar sound of hooves. "Great, there's Penelope with The Maid." Sterling looked up as well and quickly whinnied, eyes wide with excitement. "Penny!"

The Maid tied up Penelope next to Archibald and Sterling after eyeing them with a growing understanding and then vanished through the same doors The Ears and The Prince had gone through as well, not long ago. "Wasn't expecting you here." Was the first thing Archibald uttered upon seeing Penelope in close range and she whinnied, shaking her beautiful black mane. "Oh hello, Archibald. Sterling, how nice to see you. You look stunning, did someone brush your hair?"

Sterling bowed his head, awkwardly and half-mumbled his answer. "Yeah, The Ears – he washed it, too." Archibald scoffed. "I deserve a wash as well. The way we're treated here is ridiculous." Penelope shook her head with a sigh. "I really don't see why you two insist on calling him The Ears. He has a name, you know. And you're Pendragon property, Archibald, you're treated as royalty."

"Well I deserve more," Archibald snapped again, haughtily and then added a sharp: "And I am no one's property but my own." Sterling shook his head at Penelope, apologetically but she merely threw him a smile and didn't seem bothered. "Well _I_ for one am very happy with my mistress. Guinevere is a very nice girl and she visits me regularly." Archibald made a noise of disgust while Sterling nodded. "The Ears is very nice to me, as well. Archie, The Prince takes good care of you, doesn't he?" Archibald squealed a little and tilted his head back, angrily. "Are you kidding me? The Ears takes care of me! Ever since The Prince passed his twelfth summer, he no longer finds me interesting." Penelope made a noise of pity and bumped their heads together slightly. "I'm sure that's not true, Archibald. I'm sure Arthur likes you very much."

Archibald only huffed. Sterling eyed his friend for a moment then his brown eyes lit up. "Now that you're here, Penny – Archibald doesn't believe The Ears and The Prince like each other. But they do, don't they?" Penelope blinked for a moment and then she eyed Archibald incredulously. "Are you serious? Of course they like each other. Merlin and Arthur have a love/hate relationship, everyone knows that. Even Gavin, property of Sir Gwaine's, has noticed and he drinks mead instead of water."

Archibald shook his mane, grumpily and kicked his hind legs, a bit halfheartedly. "You are all mad. The Prince doesn't like The Ears. This is ridiculous." Right as he finished, the door opened and The Maid walked out, her cheeks red and a wide smile on her naked face. "Seems it's time for me to go," Penelope chirred and patiently waited for her mistress to release her, then galloped off.

"How long do we have to wait here for?" Archibald grumbled. "It's dark already for bloody's sake." Sterling made a noise and then silenced as the door ahead of them opened again and two figures walked out, looked around and then they quickly became a tangled mess of limbs. "What even…?" Sterling mumbled, more to himself as they both eyed The Prince and The Ears, whose mouths were clasped together. The Ears' hands were running through The Prince's hair, heatedly and Archibald said through a dry voice: "Bloody hell."

What he received was a smug: "Well I think this calls for an 'I told you s-" Archibald kicked him in the leg without looking away from his master, who was still doing weird things with The Ears. "Shut up, Sterling."

Sterling shut up.

* * *

><p><strong>So who's excited for Merlin season four? I am physically incapable of expressing my excitement.<strong>

**ALSO! I like reviews! You can review this if you want to give me smiles and happy feelings.**


End file.
